mi querido Teddie
by atsune-san
Summary: ¿por que Kanato sale de casa cada cierto tiempo?, ¿por que actúa, asustado o nervioso por las preguntas de sus hermanos y de Yui?, ¿que se trae entre manos kanato?
1. Chapter 1

- ¿A dónde vas Kanato-kun?- preguntó la muchacha de cabellos claros y de sonrisa asustada por la reacción que podría tener el vampiro de cabellos morados.

-a comprar algo… para Teddie- dijo mirando claramente hacia la puerta, estaba anocheciendo y se podía apreciar las primeras estrellas del cielo morado y azul.

El chico sin más salio de la gran mansión, pasando a través de los jardines de Rosas rojas, que habían plantadas, pasó por el umbral de metal negro de la reja puntiaguda, y "caminó".

Llegó donde habían unas tiendas, buscó con la mirada la tienda de su objetivo, al encontrarla, caminó hasta ella, y al entrar, se escuchó la campanilla que colgaba, este levantó la mirada hasta a campanilla dorada, fijó su mirada en la señora regordeta que atendía la tienda y se le acercó.

-quiero hilo, especial para mi Teddie- dijo fríamente sin prestarle atención a la señora, que había bajado la mirada hasta el peluche del "adolescente", al parecer solo se fijaba, en todos los tipos de telas, y objetos de esa extraña tienda, la mujer había ido en busca del hilo, el chico caminaba de punta en punta de la tienda que no era muy grande, mirando cada objeto hasta notar la presencia de otro oso de peluche, de color blanco y usaba vestido.

El chico frunció el ceño- tranquilo Teddie tu eres mejor que él- e susurró al oído del oso que portaba.

-muy bien tengo estos tres colores- dijo la mujer atrayendo la atención del peli-morado, el chico camino hasta la caja, miró los tres colores que habían en la caja, Rojo, beige y morado- el chico copio el de color Beige, miró el papel de atrás, entregó el dinero a la mujer dejando la boleta.

Caminaba satisfecho, con objetivo a su hogar con todos sus hermanos y Yui.

Pero algo llamó su atención, era un lugar de muchos colores, brillantes, el chico curiosos, se pegó en el ventanal de la tienda, y sonrío, al ver la cantidad de dulces que se encontraban, miró el cartel de arriba "Candy Kingdom", estaba escrito con amarillo y rojo, entró a la tienda, felizmente habían muchos niños pequeños, y personas, todos sonreían, mientras la pobre nariz de Kanato, se decidía entre la sangre o los dulces, pero ninguna persona de allí era tan dulce como la sangre de Yui. Pero percibió otro olor, no era dulce ni salado, sino atrayente, para cualquiera incluso un vampiro, combinado con un olor a goma de mascar de frutillas.

Se acercó, a los puestos tomó una de esas bolsas, de papel, y empezó a coger todo a su alcance, al fin había llenado más de siete bolsas, se acercó al mostrador, pero antes de llegar, vio a una chica, pero no cualquier chica, tenía una ¡mochila de oso!, el chico, sin despegar la mirada de la chica, de cabello castaño y puntas rosadas y moradas puso sus bolsas en el mostrador.

La miraba con la boca entre abierta, y antes de que el señor de la tienda le digiera cuanto costaban los dulces, le lanzó muchas monedas, y más de las que debía.

La chica lo veía de reojo algo asustada, no era para nada disimulado, pensó la chica, tomó las bolsas, de papel llenas de dulces y salio de la tienda, el chico la imitó con sus bolsas y Teddie la siguió.

La chica gritó sobre sus talones, y allí estaba ese chico extraño de la tienda- la chica levantó una ceja, y ladeo un poco su cabeza demostrando confusión- hola- dijo la chica confundida aun.

-hola- dijo el chico aun con sus ojos penetrantes bien abiertos.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo la chica extendiéndole la mano- soy Tammi- dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

-Kanato y este es Mi Teddie. Dijo mostrando a su peluche.

La chica sonrío, se sacó su mochila- es Hoshi- Dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras que este seguía con su mirada penetrante, el chico soltó tres de sus bolsas y apretó su mano.

Rápidamente las volvió a tomar mientras sacaba una gomita en forma de oso verde mientras que Tammi sacó un chocolate en barra.

Ambos comían sus dulces, y no se dieron cuanta de que estaban sentados en una banca tragándose todos los dulces que podían, cada uno.

La chica sonreía y de vez en cuado Kanato la imitaba, se hacía de noche rápidamente.

Cuando notaron que ya no había nadie, y sus golosinas se acabaron, ella estaba bien, mientras que Kanato seguía con hambre.

La chica notó como el la miraba, muy cerca suyo.

-¿Kanato?- la chica ya se escuchaba asustada, cuando notó que el chico se acercaba más y más hasta tal punto que la chica se sonrojaba, mucho.

-¿podrías dejar de sonrojarte?- dijo el chico mirando sus mejillas, por cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y más hambriento.

Cuando la chica sintió que el chico la besaba, Tammi nerviosamente se separó de el, el chico la miró, mientras tomaba su muñeca,- no grites- susurró antes de tomar su sangre, la chica contenía las lagrimas, ¿como eso era posible?, el chico mordió su cuello dejando dos orificios que despedían su sangre de un rojo brillantes, el chico sacó las gotas de sangre haciendo que ella se estremeciera

-me tengo que ir,- dijo la chica más que asustada.

Tomó su bicicleta morada y se fue, el chico vio la banca donde descansaban Teddie y Hoshi. El chico tomó ambos oso, y se fue hasta su casa, si notar la gota de sangre que resbalaba por sus labios.

Entró a la casa, llamando la atención de los que estaban cenando.

-¿Dónde estabas Kanato?- dijo Reiji levantándose rápidamente de la mesa.

-fue por hilo para algo, y me comí unos dulces.

-y se te olvido, de tomar sangre a un humano- dijo su hermano Raito, sonriéndole

-ya te aburriste de Yui- dijo Ayato sonriéndole a su "hermano".

-¿ah? No solo es que estaba, tomando sangre de Tammi-

-¿Tammi?, ¿Quién es Tammi?- ahora el interesado era Raito.

-una chica, que conocí, en la tienda, de dulces… me voy- dijo yéndose, mientras tomaba las últimas gotas de Tammi en su rostro.

Raito lo seguía por detrás, pervertidamente, -¿y como era tu amiga eh?- olía cada molécula de sangre que absorbía su "hermanito" no era dulce, como la de Yui pero era como extravagante- ¿es de ella?- dijo refiriéndose a el oso mochila blanco que tenía Kanato, pero este no le respondía a su hermano.

-¿te dejó mudo, Kanato-kun?- dijo Raito aun siguiéndolo, pero Kanato entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta en su nariz.


	2. llaves problematicas

La chica de cabello castaño, se bajó de la bicicleta, y miró el reloj de su muñeca, eran las siete ¿y ya estaba oscuro?, entró al vestíbulo, de su apartamento.

-hola Josh- dijo la chica, mirando a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, era un chico de no más de veinte ocho años, pensaba la chica. Este le respondió con un saludo amistoso con su mano.

subió hasta el piso de su apartamento, que era el número cuatro, al llegar a la puerta, se tocó la espalda, notando que su mochila, donde tenía sus llaves, no estaba, asustada y ya entrando en pánico, bajó corriendo las escaleras de mármol ignoró, completamente a Josh que le quería pasar el correo, y apenas salió del vestíbulo un viento fuertemente salió chocando con su rostro, indiferente, la chica salió corriendo, caminó hasta las tienda, pero no encontró su mochila-oso, estaba ya nerviosa, recordaba que tan solo hace media hora ese chupa sangre extraño, se había ido en la otra dirección, y quería preguntarle si se había llevado su mochila de oso alvino.

La chica corrió en esa dirección, y notaba el gran sendero, de las casas más alejadas, la chica, tocó su bolsillo donde habían dos monedas, eh izo parar al taxi, no sabía a dónde dirigirse, pero algo la llamaba por ese sendero.

-y ¿donde planes ir?- dijo el hombre del taxi sonriéndole.

-quiero que me lleve… por ese…sendero- la chica no parecía muy convencida de lo que decía y el hombre encogiéndose de hombros siguió a pedido de su clienta de cabello castaño y puntas de colores afables y dulces.

La guió por el sendero, que estaba rodeado de arboles frondoso, las estrellas aparecían y la luna brillante deslumbraba en el oscuro paisaje. La chica notó un tipo de mansión con rejas y muchas, muchas rosas rojas, la chica algo temerosa, le pagó al señor que solo dio la vuelta bajando el sendero, la chica no sabía por qué se dirigía allí, si lo único sabia era que el extraño peli-morado, se había ido por aquel sendero, abrió las rejas de color negro, mientras sentía, gotas de agua caer en su cuerpo, miró el cielo, que antes estaba plagado de estrellas ahora estaba nublado, mientras grandes gotas de agua caían.

La chica corrió, por el jardín de las rosas, hasta llegar a la gran puerta de roble torpemente subió por los escalones, parpadeo un poco, y tocó la puerta lo suficientemente alto para que alguien la escuchara… pero nada.

Tammi se estremecía de frio y temblaba su piel estaba pálida y su nariz estaba roja, mientras que sus labios estaban ahora teñidos de un lindo morado.

La chica volvió a tocar ya algo molesta, su corazón latía fuertemente como si se saliera de su pecho, escalando por la garganta.

Frunció el ceño y cuando pensaba hacer su tercer intento, la puerta se abrió, misteriosamente.

La chica entro cuidadosamente, por el umbral de la robusta puerta de roble, que crujía, la decoración de la casa, hacía pensar a Tammi en un lugar antiguo, lujoso y muy formal.

-¿¡hola!?- preguntó con su voz quebrada, por el frío se sobaba sus delgados brazos, mientras sus pies temblaban, ya que solo contaba con una falda y un suéter azul, la chica miraba curiosa, por todas partes-¿hola?- lo último lo decía en un susurro miraba, ya algo asustada mientras caminaba lentamente en busca del peli-morado, de esa tarde.

Luego de caminar perdidamente en el vestíbulo alfombrado, su espalada choco, la chica asustada se dio vuelta, pálida, mientras la figura de un persona, destacaba, la chica asustada solo por voluntad propia, retrocedió unos pasos, el chico tenía una sonrisa, arrogante dejando ver sus dos colmillos y sus ojos verdes, su cabello caía despreocupadamente de un color rojo, mientras que en su cabeza reposaba un sombrero negro, la chica tragó, lo que quedaba en su garganta seca, y lo miró nerviosa.

Él desconocido de Tammi empezó a reír, mientras se acercaba a ella, mientras la dejaba acorralada en la muralla, la chica era muy pequeña, adoptando una forma inocente, para la mente pervertida de "atacante", la chica pestañeo, dulcemente, con un movimiento muy extraño, el chico acercó su nariz hasta su cuello, oliendo la sangre de bajo de la piel de la bella chica, de cabello de colores dulces, la chica se espantó y en su espalda paso un frio, cuando su atacante paso su lengua por el cuello de la chica.

-¿Qué harás conmigo?- preguntó la chica asustada, pero su voz permanecía bastante dulce. El chico sonreía tan pervertidamente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara extremadamente, el tocó su cuello, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando noto los dos orificios, de colmillos en el cuello de la chica.

-así que tu eres la tal Tammi, de Kanato-kun- dijo arrogante el chico pelirrojo.

La chica se sonrojo aun más, escuchaba la lluvia del exterior, seria todo un reto salir de allí con ese clima, pero primero tenía que idear un plan de cómo salir primero de las garras de su atacante.

-yo no soy de nadie- dijo la chica con su voz inocente y dulce.

-vaya, la perrita tiene dientes- dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

-yo no soy una perra. Dijo la chica ya enojada- yo solo quiero mi mochila- Tammi intentaba salir de los brazos de ese tal pelirrojo, pero su fuerza era mayor.

-hueles extraño- dijo mientras acercó sus colmillo hasta el cuello de la chica, mientras esta cerraba los ojos para sentir esa filosa agonía de colmillos y sangre, que nunca llegó

-Raito, podrías dejar a nuestra visita- dijo otra figura de brazos cruzados usaba lentes, y parecía enfadado.

Y al parecer "Raito" saco sus brazos liberando a la chica.

-¿te podemos ayudar en algo?- dijo el chico de lentes- soy Reiji y el es Raito.

-estoy buscando a kanato-kun- dijo la chica entrecerrando sus lindos ojos.

-¿Tammi?- el recién mencionado apareció detrás de la chica- ¿Por qué… me vienes a buscar?- decía entre alagado y molesto.

-Kanato-kun… yo hem solo quería, ya sabes, mi mochila la que deje junto a… Teddie-

El chico pareció entrecerrar sus ojos morados- estas sonrojada…- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras que Tammi se sonrojaba aun más- no hagas eso- dijo fríamente- sígueme. Dijo pasando entre sus dos hermanos, la chica sin dudar lo siguió pero sintió un apretón muy fuerte en su muñeca.

-no veremos pronto Perrita- la chica entrecerró lo ojos y siguió a Kanato, que la miraba, algo enojado.

Subieron a las escaleras, de mármol de la gran casa hasta llegar a unos pasillos, alfombrados, habían varias puertas todas del mismo color, la chica apreciaba todo, mientras que su guiador gruñía de vez en cuanto.

-gracias- dijo la chica no sabía por qué pero algo en su interior le decía eso.

-que bien, no eres como la otra- dijo este pero en la mente de Tammi se enredo con lo de la otra, ¿a qué se refería con lo de otra?, pestañeo, con su forma tan extraña de hacerlo, quería preguntar sobre eso, pero decidió mejor no preguntar, y aunque no conocía del todo a Kanato, sabía que se enojaba con facilidad, y eso era algo que no quería. Se toparon con una puerta el peli-morado, entró a la habitación seguido de la chica, era muy amplia, pensó Tammi, y allí a un lado de su cama estaba Hoshi, se dirigía a tomarla, pero sintió como caía en la cama, mientras algo caía sobre ella, la chica desconcertada, parpadeo rápidamente.

-me gustan tus ojos- la chica se sonrojo al extremo y sin aviso el chico puso sus colmillos al otro lado de su cuello, la chica, competía para que sus lagrimas no salieran, le dolía demasiado, sentía la sangre caliente correr por su piel, la chica miró al chico que estaba muy entretenido absorbiendo sus sangre- eres solo mía, que no se te olvide eso- dijo tomando la sangre de la chica.

Mientras ella caía en un gran sueño


	3. consuelo

El sol salía como siempre, en las mañanas, con un cielo rosado tomando ya sus colore celestes pastel.

En un lugar un poco apartado de la ciudad se hallaba una muchacha, acostada entre las sabanas de color pálido.

Empezó a abrir sus ojos de un color fuera de lo común, con su movimiento extraño de pestañas, largas, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cansada, bostezó dulcemente como si fuera una pequeña niña, cuando estuvo completamente despierta, y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz que salía de las ventanas, se sentó entre las finas sábanas de ceda de la enorme cama, miró asustada a su alrededor, esta no era su habitación, y lo peor era que estaba en un tipo de ropa para dormir, sentía sus delgadas piernas, chocar contra las sabanas y notó que su ropa era solo un vestido, amarro su ondulado cabello en un moño alto y desordenado dándole un toque rebelde con sus puntas de colores.

Se levantó de la cama, de seda, toando la fría madera blanca barnizada, de la habitación extraña donde ella había dormido en la noche, y recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer, lo de la lluvia, las llaves, su mochila, kanato…

Palideció entera, toco su cuello donde estaba ya algo curadas las heridas, y las marcas de pertenencia de él peli-morado, miró a su alrededor, ella era algo desordenada y se movía demasiado al dormir, entonces vio la cama hecha un desastre, así que decidió en ordenarla, al terminarla, se percató en el vestido de colores oscuros corto, como de un uniforme pensó, lo tomó rápidamente y entró al cuarto que estaba al lado y ella creía que sería el baño.

Al salir, se sentó en la cama, ya con su cabello ondulado colorido, debía admitir que los zapatos le quedaban algo ajustados, eran demasiado pequeño para su talla, y sus pies eran algo que no le encantaban de su cuerpo, ella no era de esas chicas fatalistas que se hacen locuras por no ser hermosa, ella más bien se alegraba de ser como se, de cabello castaño, pero con figura de niña.

Encajaba perfectamente con ella, sonrió ante tal pensamiento, de que ella se quería, miró inspeccionando cada lugar de la habitación eran colores miel, dorados y beige, y aun lado de la mesa de noche estaba su mochila, se acerco lentamente, y abrió la mochila, allí estaba todo, su diario sus llaves problemáticas, el dinero estaba todo, se aseguró de que el diario estuviera cerrado, perecía algo viejo y con intento nulo de abrirlo, se asustó, y tocó rápidamente el centró de su pecho donde descansaba el collar con la llave pequeñita de su diario negro.

Buscó su ropa, anterior, la que había ocupado ayer, estaba doblada y limpiada, la tomó rápidamente y al guardó en su mochila, se la puso, y caminó hasta la puerta.

Toco el picaporte, lo abrió y al salir cerró la habitación, se sentía muy asustada, y mal educada pero quería salir, de allí y olvidar todo lo que había vivido desde la dulcería candy kingdom hasta ahora.

Abrió la puerta y apenas tocó el suelo, de afuera, sintió el fuerte choque, acorralada contra la pared, por la simple acción cerró los ojos, y no evito un pequeño y dulce grito al ser arrastrada hasta la pared, abrió sus extraños ojos, y miró a una persona acorralándola en la pared.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Perrita- dijo Raito, mirándola, pervertidamenete.

-hola- dijo secamente la chica, trataba de zafarse del agarre de este pero no podía ella sabía que era más de mil veces más que ella.

-oh vamos, no seas tan gruñona, ¿planeabas salir a un lugar?- el escalofrió den la espalda, no se demoró en salir, ella sentía, como él se enredaba en las piernas chiquitas de ella mientras la sangre hervida se posaba en sus mejillas.

-solo… déjame… quiero irme- ella decía con un hilo de voz

-¿ya te quieres ir? Vamos quédate un poco más- ella frunció el ceño, empezaba a odiar

-no- dijo ya sonrojada, este reía y se acercaba más a ella.

-veo que solo te dejas con mi hermano, eh perrita- dijo mostrando sus afilados colmillos

Ella solo apartaba su mirada asustada, mezclada con vergüenza.

Sentía su respiración en su cuello, y cerró los ojos, esperando la punzada de dolor en su cuello.

Pero nunca llegó, es más sintió estar liberada, abrió sus extraños ojos, encontrando a Raito tirado en el suelo, siendo golpeado violentamente por el peli-morado.

La chica por un momento se sintió aliviada, de que este la salvara, de ese destino sangriento de su atacante. Pero luego volvió a la realidad, y fue corriendo donde estaban, su atacante y salvador.

-¡kanato-kun!- dijo la chica, entre preocupada y aliviada.

El chico se paró y miró a la chica, su rostro estaba furioso.

-¿¡QUE HACES!? TE DIJE QUE ERAS MIA, Y YA ESTABAS CON MI HERMANO, ¿NO?. SABES, Y YO PENSE QUE ERAS DIFERENTE- la chica intentó a hablar pero este se lo impidió- COMO TE ATREVES, ¿Qué NO TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

Este la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó entre los oscuros pasillos, de la mansión, de estos curiosos y misteriosos hermanos vampiros y la otra chica misteriosa.

Al parecer llegaron a un tipo de balcón, pero mucho más grande, de colores pálidos.

Este se dio vuelta bruscamente, asustando a la chica.

Este sin previo aviso la, besó, ella se puso roja y escucho entre besos "no te sonrojes".

Y luego sintió la mordida, aun lado de su hombro, se sentía agotada, y le dolía mucho, tomaba su sangre de una forma exagerada y necesitada, es decir bruscamente. Esta quería llorar, pero no sería tan fácil, sentía como este cambiaba de posición, y ya no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo enojado.

-me duele- dijo Tammi, secándose las lagrimas, pero fue interrumpido por otro beso del peli-morado, que se separó de ella.

-listo- dijo llevándola , de nuevo por el laberinto de la mansión Sakamaki


End file.
